


VID: Black Dresses

by se42



Category: Justified
Genre: Fanvids, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mags, Loretta, Raylan, and the dance of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Black Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serrico (JayneL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/gifts).



> Music is "Black Dresses" by The Builders and the Butchers.
> 
> Major spoilers for all of season 2, including finale.
> 
> This is an auction vid commissioned by the brilliant (and patient!) serrico. Originally made in 2012.

  


  


[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/777395.html) // [YouTube](https://youtu.be/gFLipM-bHaM) // [Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/32989114238/mags-loretta-and-raylan-justified-season-2)

  


Download (right-click, save as. zipped file.):

[WMV (21 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/BlackDresses-Justified.zip)

[AVI (42 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/BlackDresses-Justified-avi.zip)


End file.
